Lyrics to poker face by lady gaga
Just in Case u need em fam I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas plays Fold 'em, let 'em, hit me, raise it baby stay with me (I love it) Love Game intuition play the cards with spades to start And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh, I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Can't read my, Can't read my, No he can't read my poker face (She's got me like nobody) Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She is gonna let nobody) P p p poker face, p p p poker face (Muh muh muh muh) P p p poker face, p p poker face (Muh muh muh muh) But I ain't promiscuous. And if you were suspicious, All that shit is fictitious. I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh) That puts them boys on rock, rock. And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno) I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it) Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun And baby when it's love, if its not rough it isn't fun, fun Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh, I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo. You could see me, you can't squeeze me. I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy. I got reasons why I tease 'em. Boys just come and go like seasons. Can't read my, Can't read my, No he can't read my poker face (She's got me like nobody) Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She is gonna let nobody) P p p poker face, p p p poker face (Muh muh muh muh) P p p poker face, p p p poker face (Muh muh muh muh) I won't tell you that I love you Kiss or hug you 'Cause I'm bluffing with my muffin I'm not lying I'm just stunning with my love glue gunnin' Just like a chick in the casino Take your bank before I pay you out I promise this, promise this Check this hand cause I'm marvelous Can't read my, Can't read my, No he can't read my poker face (She's got me like nobody) Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She is gonna let nobody) Can't read my, Can't read my, No he can't read my poker face (She's got me like nobody) Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She is gonna let nobody) Can't read my, Can't read my, No he can't read my poker face (She's got me like nobody) Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She is gonna let nobody) P p p poker face, p p p poker face (Muh muh muh muh) P p p poker face, p p p poker face (Muh muh muh muh) P p p poker face, p p p poker face (Muh muh muh muh) P p p poker face, p p p poker face (Muh muh muh muh) P p p poker face, p p p poker face (Muh muh muh muh) P p p poker face, p p p poker face (Muh muh muh muh)